Abused
by iloveyouhh.x33
Summary: Bella is getting abused by Charlie. She doesn't want anyone to know; especially Edward. What happens when Bella gets fed up with all the abuse? READ, READ, READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT own any characters in this story.**

**Credits go to Stephenie Meyer, Twilight.**

**Okay so everyone;**

**this is my FIRST fanfiction.**

**So um.. yeah i tried.**

**ENJOY :] **

**Oh and of course.. reviews would be nice. **

**Please and Thank you.  
**

I woke up this morning; not wanting to open my eyes, and not wanting to get up. I slightly opened one eye and remembered that Charlie was working today. I closed my eyes again and smiled to myself.

I yawned and stretched my arms and legs for about half a second until I realized how much pain I was in and whimpered. I crunched up into a ball and stayed like that for about 5 minutes.

I tried to let sleep take over me again but I knew I was fully awake. I sighed and decided I should probably get up. I sat up slowly and winced from feeling the pain in my legs.

I stood up, went into the bathroom, and closed the door. I looked into the full length mirror and noticed I had a black eye. How am I going to hide this from Edward? What's gonna be my excuse _this_ time? I started crying because I knew I made a mistake moving here in Forks. I should've stayed with my mom.

Renee doesn't know what's happening though. She doesn't know that Charlie hits me. I can't let her know. She'll go crazy, and I don't want to add on more stress for her. Renee's been having some problems with Phil. They've been arguing for a while, but hopefully they can work it out because it's really hurting her. I know this because she told me. She tells me everything. And I tell her everything. Well, except for this of course.

Edward obviously doesn't know this either. I don't wanna tell him because I really don't know how he'd react. Every new bruise I get, I find an excuse. It's hard for me to lie to Edward. Really hard. But it's for the best. I know if Edward found out, he would do something about it. I know that. And that's part of the reason why I love him. He does anything and everything for me.

He's out hunting this week so I'm alone. I feel so empty without him. I'm also scared. I feel so much safer with him around. Even though he has no idea what's going on. If Charlie would do something over the edge, and I would end up lying on the floor, possibly dead, or dying, Edward would soon find out. But he wouldn't be able to. At least not this week. Hopefully Charlie wont go that far.

All of this non-sense with Charlie started when we were arguing one day. We never really argued, but this one got ugly. He was yelling at me and I was yelling right back at him. His face got beat red and he said something so heart breaking to me, I was speechless. I felt shocked, hurt and betrayed all at the same time. My own father.

The words repeated in my head, yet again. "_YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M TIRED OF THIS! YOUR JUST A STUPID LITTLE BITCH AND YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!" _I would have never imagined those words coming out of his mouth.

After that, he started verbally abusing me time and time again. He would always curse at me and call me horrible names. I would argue back sometimes, but it really gets old.. arguing 24/7. After about two months of arguing I had threatened him of moving in with Edward.

(Flashback]

"_I cant take this anymore! Im moving in with Edward and nothing you can do will change my mind!" _

_After saying that, he looked at me with the saddest eyes. "Bella…" he said softly, "Im so sorry. Really, please, don't leave. I'll change. I'll be a good father." _

_One tear. That was all it took. One tear left his eye and I was totally convinced to stay. I felt so bad. I smiled a small smile and tears starting streaming down my face. Change? He was going to change? I couldn't believe it. Why didn't I think of this before? _

_"Dad." I walked over to his open arms and hugged him. When I let go and looked at him, I was terrified. His face looked like he was ready to kill someone. I started backing away. He grabbed my arm and slapped me so hard in the face I stumbled backwards. That was the last thing I expected him to ever do to me. I was appalled. My hand instinctively went to my cheek. _

_"You think you're gonna leave? I don't think so. You're not going anywhere. Do you hear me?" he said through his teeth. _

_I gulped silently and sobbed; tears coming down my face non-stop. _

_"I said, DO.. YOU.. HEAR.. ME?!" he yelled the words slowly as if I didn't understand. _

_I nodded my head once, still sobbing. _

_He stomped out of the house and I couldn't move. All I could do was sit there and cry.. and cry.. and cry. Once it felt like hours went by and I couldn't get anymore tears out, I got up and walked upstairs. I went in my room, slammed the door shut, locked it, and threw myself on the bed. _

_Without thinking, I took out my phone and called Edward. It only took one ring. _

_"Love?" Edward's beautiful velvet voice answered on the other end. I instantly started crying again and Edward started to panic, "Bella, what's going on? Are you alright?"_

_My eyes widened when I realized what I was doing. I cant tell Edward that Charlie hit me! I laughed a fake, shaky laugh. "Oh Edward, nothing big happened. I.. fell.. down the steps and bumped my head. I have no idea why I called you," I faked another laugh. _

_He sensed something was wrong. "Bella, would you like me to come over?" _

_"No, no, Edward. Finish spending your time with your family. Im fine, really." _

_He didn't sound convinced, "No Bella, I've had enough time with my family. I'm going over there now." _

_Great, me and my big mouth. Part of me felt like screaming into the pillow for being such and idiot. But another part of me wanted to smile because I was going to see Edward. "Kay," I said. Then we hung up. _

_I laid my head on the pillow and waited. What felt like an hour later, but was probably only 5 minutes, I heard the window open. By the time I lifted my head up expecting to see my Edward come in through the window, he was already laying on the bed, facing me, with his arms wrapped around me. I grinned and kissed him softly. He stiffened and pulled away quickly. _

_"Bella.." his faced looked worried and confused. _

_"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, feeling extremely hurt. He never pulled away like this, what's the matter with him? His eyes were locked on my mouth. I had no idea what was going on so I tried to shrug it off. "What? Something stuck in my teeth?" I joked. I poked my lips out to get another kiss from him. Instead, he sat up and didn't say a word. _

_Frustrated, I sighed and went to the bathroom. Once I looked in the mirror, I saw that there was a drop of dry blood in the corner of my mouth. Ugh! Could this get any worse? Why didn't I think to look at my face before?! I turned on the water in the sink and washed my mouth. When i was finished, I stepped slowly out of the bathroom. _

_"Sorry…" I mumbled. I sat back on the bed next to Edward. _

_"Bella.. what happened?" _

_"I told you Edward. I fell down the stairs." I hoped my lie sounded convincing enough._

_ Edward looked at me, and then chuckled. "What was it you tripped over this time?" he asked. _

_I smiled and answered, "My feet." I do have a record of tripping over nothing but my own feet so I knew that lie was pretty convincing. _

_Edward laughed and kissed me once. "I love you." _

_When he said that, I'm not sure why, but it broke my heart. I wasn't use to lying to him, but I have a feeling it's going to be happening a lot lately._

(End of Flashback.]

I shuddered at the thought of having to see Charlie's face again. I can't even leave the house. That's one of Charlie's rules. I mean, I could easily walk out the front door right now. But the risk of getting caught is too high. I'm too scared to even open the front door without thinking he might come home early and see me.

I shook my head. Maybe I should just relax and watch TV. I went downstairs and sat on the couch. I turned the TV on and saw that "The Notebook" was on. I sighed, then smiled. This is one of my favorite movies. It's so sweet.

After about 30 minutes into the movie, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I tried to keep my eyes open. Hmm.. a commercial. I'll just close my eyes for two minutes, just until the movie comes back on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I jumped up and gasped when I heard the front door slam shut. I got up to my feet and panicked. Oh no. I fell asleep. I didn't make Charlie dinner yet!

Charlie walked in and looked at me. He went over to the kitchen. I was frozen. I couldn't move. My stomach was tied into a knot as I stood there and watched him.

"What is this some kind of joke?!" My heart skipped a beat when Charlie yelled.

"I-Im sorry Charlie." I stuttered, "I over slept, but I'll start making you food right now."

He looked angry, "CHARLIE?!"

What the hell? Did he expect me to still call him dad after everything he's done to me?! No.. HELL NO. That's not happening.

He walked over to me, "You wanna change that mistake before I make you regret you even said it?"

No.. "Yes," I said.

"Well.. Go 'head. Im waiting."

After about 30 seconds of just looking at him I gritted my teeth and said, "I'm sorry, _Dad_."

He laughed humorlessly and shook his head. He started unbuckling his belt. My eyes grew wide and my breathing sped. "No, please," I whispered, barely audible. Tears started welling up in my eyes and my vision started clouding up.

"Shoulda' cooked dinner Bella. You know how hungry I am when I get back from work." He wrapped half of the belt around his hand. The first thing I could think of was to run. But my feet wouldn't let me.

**Author's Note:**

**Um.. can i get at least 5 or 6 reviews?**

**So i can have more confidence in updating the next chapterr (:**

**Graciass.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Yay! I got 5 reviews! (:**

**I know that isn't much, but it's a start.**

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and is supporting my story.**

**You guys rock!**

**So, heres chapter 2!  
**

_He wrapped half of the belt around his hand. The first thing I could think of was to run. But my feet wouldn't let me._

Charlie lifted the belt up and before I could do or say anything, he whipped me. I felt the burn in my torso and my hand flew to the spot. He tried to whip me again in the same spot but instead of hitting my torso, the belt hit my hand and I cried out in pain.

I tried to run but he grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me back with all his force. I lost my balance and fell on my side. I screamed, I cried, but Charlie didn't stop. He kept whipping me, and whipping me. I just wished he'd kill me already. I didn't wanna feel anymore pain. I didn't wanna go through this anymore.

"GET UP!" he yelled. Did he really expect me to listen? No way, I wasn't getting up. "I SAID, GET UP!!" I flinched, but still didn't listen. "Son of a…" he mumbled. He bent down and pulled me up by my shirt. He then dropped the belt on the ground and grabbed my chin tightly, forcing me to face him. But I didn't look at him. I looked away, not wanting to see his face.

I was scared out of my mind, but I had convinced myself to stop crying. I wasn't gonna show him I was afraid of him anymore. I'm sure he enjoyed that part.

"LOOK AT ME," he yelled. I didn't listen. He let go of my shirt and didn't move. It's finally over. Finally. He turned around, and I looked up. Before I could think again, he turned back around quickly and slapped me in the face with the back of his hand. I whimpered. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't anymore. I burst out in sobs, tears streaming fast down my face.

I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision started to blur. I was breathing heavily, and then, I collapsed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I woke up, I found myself laying on the floor. Everything that happened to me flashed through my mind and I suddenly remembered.

I sat up and felt, the worst feeling anyone could possibly ever feel, in my side. I groaned and crawled over to the wall. I tried to open my mouth but was only able to open it so far. I couldn't move my face. I touched my left cheek and winced. I felt my eyes starting to tear up again. I leaned my back up against the wall and closed my eyes. The tears slowly fell down.

I miss Edward. I wish he were here. I want him to hold me, and tell me he loves me. I want him to come back already.

But what good will that do? It's not like he can help me with this problem.

Ugh, I can't deal with this anymore! I'm calling Edward. Maybe he'll come early. For me. I can tell him I miss him. I mean, it's been 3 days already. Maybe he misses me too.

I went to put my hand in my pocket to get my phone out, and gasped at what I saw. Charlie's hand print was left on my arm. When I touched it, the color turned white, and then quickly went back to red. I took a deep breath and continued taking my phone out.

I dialed Edward's number and the phone rang a couple of times. "Hello?" Edward sounded confused. I never really bothered him when he was hunting, and he also told me I shouldn't call unless it was an emergency. But this _is_ an emergency. I need him.

I tried to make my voice as steady as possible, "Hi Edward."

"Bella? What's wrong?" he sounded more confused than worried so I figured I was doing a pretty good job at keeping my voice normal. So far. But hearing his voice just made me miss him more and it felt like I was going to explode with tears at any second.

"Um, well.. is there any chance you think you might be able to come home early? I miss you so much. I wanna see you, Edward." Even speaking his name was hard for me.

"Of course, love. I was finished with my hunting as it is. Emmett's the one who can't get enough."

Relief washed through me and I was happy I was going to see Edward. "Really? So your coming home early, right?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, I should be there around midnight."

"Can't wait," I said softly.

"Me neither. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." And with that, we hung up.

I put my phone on the floor next to me and sighed. My stomach growled, and that's when I realized I was starving. I forced myself to get up, and walked over to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it was 10 at night. Wow, I was knocked out for quite a while. Charlie must be at Billy's house.

I opened the cabinet and there was a can of Raviolis. I poured it in a bowl and put it in the microwave. I turned it on for one minute and decided to go to the bathroom while it heated up.

I walked slowly up the stairs and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my face wasn't too bad. There was a big red mark on my cheek and it seemed to be turning purple. Also, my eye was about half closed. Well actually, it was pretty bad, but it could be worse. Charlie _has_ done worse things to my face before.

I should fix my hair since Edward's coming tonight. I heard the microwave beep but I ignored it. I took the brush and started roughly pulling the knots out of my hair. Every movement my arm made was pain, but I tried to ignore it the best I could. Once my hair was knot-free I parted it down the center. I took a piece of hair and put it in front of the left side of my face. I brushed it down and put some hairspray in so it could stay.

I looked back in the mirror. This wasn't my typical hairstyle but I wanted to cover as much of the left side of my face as possible. I don't need Edward to start assuming anything. I'm not ready to tell him yet.

My stomach growled and I decided to go back downstairs to get my food. Once I got in the kitchen, I opened the microwave and got out the bowl of raviolis. I grabbed a fork and popped one in my mouth. The ravioli tasted horrible because I let it get cold. I swallowed it and made a face. I put it back in the microwave and started it up again. This time, I stayed in the kitchen.

As soon as the microwave beeped, I opened it and took out my food. I ate another ravioli but this time it was too hot. I breathed in air through my mouth to try to get it to cool down but it wasn't working. My tongue was hurting more by the second, so I spit it back in the bowl. I grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. I drank some, and my tongue felt better, until I stopped drinking. Ugh, it was still burning, and suddenly, I didn't feel so hungry anymore.

I dumped the raviolis in the trash and put the bowl in the sink. I looked at the clock again and this time it said it was 11. I sighed because I was so anxious to see Edward, but I didn't have anything to do to pass the time.

I went back upstairs and opened the door to my room. There, waiting for me on the bed, was my Edward. My heart skipped a beat and a wide grin spread across my face. But I felt a sharp pain and it instantly turned into a frown and my hand flew to my cheek.

Edward's smile disappeared too, then. He looked concerned. In a second he was in front of me and asked me what was wrong. I couldn't speak though. I was way too excited that Edward was finally here. With me.

I crashed my lips to his, not caring how much pain my face was in. I'm guessing he was surprised because he didn't respond right away, but it only took about a second until his lips were moving with mine. I put my hands in his hair and pushed his head down so I didn't have to stand on my toes. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and pulling us on my bed. Yes, it hurt. But I didn't care. I was with _my_ Edward. And I would die for him.

The kissing stopped when I hesitantly pulled away, gasping for air. A smile grew on my face and Edward smiled his wonderful crooked smile. He tucked my hair behind my ear and his face was suddenly filled with worry. "Bella," was all he said. I was confused for half a second until I realized what had just happened.

I gasped lightly and took the hair from behind my ear to put it back in front of my face. Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he moved my hair back once more. He stroked my cheek gently, and his cool fingers felt good on my skin. I closed my eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked, making my eyes snap open.

I was thinking frantically, trying to find an excuse. One I hadn't used yet. "It was hot Edward," I managed to say. "Too hot. I don't know why but it was burning in this house. I guess I'm just so use to you holding me all the time. Im not used to the heat anymore. So I fainted, and I guess I hit my face on the coffee table in the living room," I'm sure the explanation was useless because it didn't even make sense to _me_.

He shook his head and took in a deep breath. "Bella.. don't lie to me," he whispered.

My breathing hitched. Could it be that he knows that Charlie hits me? Has he known it all this time but didn't say anything because he was waiting for _me_ to tell him? My heart started racing. I couldn't look in his eyes, so instead, I looked down at the bed. "I'm not lying, Edward," I whispered back.

When I finished that sentence, I looked back up at his face. He wasn't looking at me though. "I love you so much Edward. I really do." He looked at me then, and smiled.

"As I love you, Bella."

I smiled back. He stood up and left me sitting on the bed alone. I pouted and looked up at him. "And where are you going?" I asked him, worried that he was going to leave me sleeping here alone.

"Aren't you going to sleep, love? It's pretty late."

"Yes," I answered, "But I want you to hold me."

He grinned and was back on the bed in a matter of milliseconds. He was laying down next to me. I got on top of him and made myself comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me and I kissed him once on the lips.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well, my love."

I closed my eyes and smiled. Then, sleep took over me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I opened my eyes and expected to see Edward next to me, but he wasn't. I leaned up and looked around my room in search of him. I finally found him. He was sitting in the chair in my room with his head in his hands. I sat up. Once he heard me, he lifted his head up and his face was filled with agony.

What's going on? "Edward?" I asked quietly.

Then he was next to me. "Who did this to you, Bella?"

I was confused. "Did what?" I asked.

He put his cool hand on my waist and I looked down at my exposed skin. It had the black and blue belt marks that Charlie gave me. I gasped and pulled my shirt down immediately. Im guessing my shirt went up when I was sleeping because of how much I move around. I didn't know what to say.

"Did _he_ do this to you?"

**Author's note:**

**Ahh; cliff hanger.**

**Lol well, you know what to do.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**:]**


	3. Chapter 3 EPOV!

**Author's note:**

**Wow, 9 reviews for chapter 2.**

**Thanks!! :]**

**When I first published chapter 1, I was a bit nervous.**

**But now that I know everyone loves it, I'm confident to keep writing.**

**Haha, and so heres Chapter 3, Edward's point of view.**

**(:**

**EPOV**

After finishing the mountain lion, I went over to sit on a rock. I have to wait for Emmett; this is going to take a while. Of course, I can stand for as long as I'd like, but I guess sitting is just out of habit.

Lots of things have been running through my mind lately. For one, I can't stop thinking about Bella. I miss her extremely too much and I can't wait for the week to end.

And, she's been falling _a lot_. Bella has always been the clumsy type, but this is happening frequently. Almost everyday there's a new mark on her beautiful face.

I wish I was by her side all day, everyday. But I believe that's not possible. She never wants me around as much anymore and I can't figure out why. But even if Bella's behavior wouldn't have changed, I still probably wouldn't be able to be with her as much.

Alice has been dragging me with her _everywhere_. It's strange because she would always tell me how boring I was when I went shopping with her. Not only _that_, but every time I try to understand what's going on in her mind, I can't. She just thinks random words. "Cake. Shoes. Pencil. Shoes. Wall." I don't know if she's trying to confuse me, or what. But I eventually stopped reading her mind because it frustrates me.

The vibrating in my pocket interrupted my thoughts. I took out the phone and looked at the name. Bella? Why is she calling me? I flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Edward," Ah, Bella. I'm glad to finally hear her voice again. But wait, why is she calling me during my hunting trip? Did she fall again? Is she hurt? She sounds okay though…

"Bella? What's wrong?" I had to ask.

"Um, well is there any chance you think you might be able to come home early? I miss you so much. I wanna see you, Edward."

I smiled, she misses me. If only she knew how much I miss her as well. "Of course, love. I was finished with my hunting as it is. Emmett's the one who can't get enough." It's true. I've been waiting for what, 30 minutes already for this fool to hurry up? I knew it was a bad idea to go hunting with him.

"Really? So your coming home early, right?" my Bella asked.

"Yes, I should be there around midnight," I replied. Hopefully earlier.

"Can't wait," she told me.

"Me neither. I love you, Bella." If only I could be there right now with her to say this. It doesn't feel the same over the phone.

"I love you too, Edward."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Talking to her always cheers me up. I closed the phone and put it back into my pocket.

I got up and went to search for Emmett. I followed his scent and found him wrestling a grizzly bear, yet again. Doesn't he ever get tired of this? "Emmett, hurry up, we're leaving early," I told him.

"What?" he complained.

"I'm going to see Bella."

"Aw c'mon, lemme just get one more after this one."

I shook my head. Why did I have to get Emmett? I might as well have just left knowing he's not going to leave without putting up a fight. "Well you can stay by yourself, but I'm going.. _now_."

Without saying another word I ran. I can't wait any longer. I need to get to Bella. I've gone far too long without being with her.

I should be there in about 40 minutes. That's not too bad, but it's long enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I got to her house and climbed in through the window. Once I got in her room, I looked around and she wasn't there.

I went over to her bed and sat down. I should just wait here for her. She should be in here soon, it's getting late as it is.

5 minutes later the door opens slowly and I smile. Bella. It seemed she was surprised to see me because as soon as she looked at me a big smile shot across her face. But just as quickly as it got there, it disappeared. She frowned and her hand flew to her cheek.

Hmm, she _must_ be hurt. I suddenly got worried, wondering what happened to her this time. I got up and stood in front of her. Just as I was about to ask her what was wrong, she threw herself at me. I was confused for a slight moment until I realized she was kissing me. I started kissing her back and her fingers tangled in my hair. She pushed my head down to her level and once she did that I grabbed her by the waist and put us on the bed.

After a couple of minutes, Bella broke the kiss, panting. I smiled at how cute she can be. It amuses me how she gets embarrassed by her heavy breathing while we kiss. Her cheeks turn the delicious color that I love, and I can't help but grin.

Her hair was covering her stunning face and we can't have that now, can we? I gently put it behind her ear. But when I looked at her face, it was what I least expected. She had a large purplish mark on her cheek and her eye was swollen. I was speechless, I was shocked. "Bella…" was all I managed to get out. She looked confused for a little but then realized what I meant.

She gasped and took the lock of hair I had put behind her ear, back in front of her face, trying to hide what I had already seen. It was too late for that now. But why would she hide something like this from me? Why didn't she tell me before? I tucked the piece of hair back behind her ear again.

It hurt to see her face the way it was. I couldn't help but reach my hand up and stroke her face. I'm sure it soothed her because once I did that, she slowly closed her eyes. I still didn't know what to say. So I just came out and said the first thing that popped into my head.

"What happened to you?" I must've startled her because the second I asked the question, her eyes opened quickly. I stayed still, waiting for her to answer my question.

"It was hot Edward. Too hot. I don't know why but it was burning in this house. I guess I'm just so use to you holding me all the time. Im not used to the heat anymore. So I fainted, and I guess I hit my face on the coffee table in the living room."

She was talking quickly and I thought about what she said. It can make sense, for someone else though. Not for Bella. I know Bella well enough to know that she loves the heat. She was born in Phoenix, how could she _not_? She's always complaining that it's too cold in Fork's.

I shook my head because I knew this wasn't true. I took a deep breath and tried to get her to tell me the truth. I whispered, "Bella… don't… lie to me."

She stopped breathing and it took her a while to answer. "I'm not lying, Edward," was all she said. She couldn't even look me in the eye and tell me. I looked away as well.

But then she told me she loved me. I smiled because, well why wouldn't I? Besides, I'll figure this all out. Sooner or later. "As I love you, Bella," I answered her.

I stood up and was about to leave. I figured since she didn't want me around before, she wouldn't want me around now.

"And where are you going?" she asked me. I'm confused.. does she still want to talk? It's getting late, she should've _been _asleep.

"Aren't you going to sleep, love? It's pretty late."

"Yes, but I want you to hold me."

I couldn't help but smile at that fact. Well, I'm glad to know she wants me around. I got back on the bed and laid down next to her. Once she was on top of me, I put my arms around her. I kissed her, and we wished each other a goodnight.

Of course I'm going to have a good night. Why wouldn't I? The woman I love is sleeping in my arms. I smiled again and sighed.

Bella already started mumbling but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

At one point she was begging to Charlie about something. It was odd because she's never really dreamt about him before. I kept staring at her face, and the mark that covered it. I'm still wondering how this happened.

Bella started shivering and I decided to get up so she could warm up. I slid out from underneath her as much as I could without waking her. While I was sliding, her shirt was coming up. I was finally able to get out and I went to the other side of the bed to pull her shirt back down. When I saw her torso I blinked about 3 times. Am I seeing things? No, no I'm not. I can't be _seeing things_.. I'm a vampire. I can see everything perfectly.

But what is this? I studied it a bit closer. Marks. These are belt marks. After that thought hit me, I was infuriated. Who in their right mind would hit _my Bella_? Then another thought hit me. She's been suffering. This had to have hurt her. I was suddenly filled with pain because I wasn't there to be able to help her.

I sat in the far corner of Bella's room in her chair. I lay my head in my hands and stayed like that without moving at all. There are too many things going on in my mind. I haven't seen Bella out of the house at all. Is this why she has been acting so strange? But the only other person living in this house is Charlie.

_Charlie._ Could it be? Her father? It has to be, that's the only possibility. So all those marks on her face, all the reasons she has been avoiding me is because of _him_. She must not want me to know. And I would understand why if I was her. I feel like killing that man. His room isn't far away. If I just go in there, and hit him once in the head. Hard enough to kill him. Yes. He wouldn't know what had happened to him. He's asleep.

But I couldn't. No matter how bad I want to, I cant. It's Bella's father. She might not want to look at me anymore. Or worse, she might fear me. That's one thing I absolutely don't want. I cant have Bella feel afraid of me. Therefore, I cannot kill her father. I have to just stay here, and wait for her to wake up. Then, I can ask her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm just imagining things I can do to _that man_ in my head. Things I can't do in real life. Things I wish I can do, but is impossible.

Finally, I hear movement. I lifted up my head to see Bella looking at me. I can't smile. I can't even fake a smile. I'm still in too much pain to even want to believe what's going on.

"Edward?" Bella asks in a low voice. The second she said my name I was next to her. I can't wait any longer. I need to know.

"Who did this to you Bella?"

She had confusion written all over her face."Did what?" she asked.

I touched her skin where the shirt was not covering. Her skin that was not her lovely, natural pale color. But the skin that was a horrible color of black and blue. She gasped and quickly pulled her shirt down. She still didn't answer me.

"Did _he_ do this to you?" I said through gritted teeth.

She shook her head "no" quickly.

"Bella, don't lie to me, please. Just tell me the truth. I want to know."

She looked away and a single tear fell down her face.

I wiped it, put my finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me. "You can tell me. Just trust me, love."

She grabbed my hand and more tears started streaming down her face. I wonder what she is thinking right now. Maybe she'll finally decide to tell me. But she's taking quite a while to say anything at all.

"Are you going to answer me?"

She bit her bottom lip, and looked down.

After a while I asked again. "He did, didn't he?"

She still wasn't talking to me and I was getting angry. I _want _to know. Hell, I already do, I just need her to confirm it. "Bella, tell me. Answer me. I need to know. I want to help you but I can't if you don't say anything."

When I said that, she looked around the room frantically. For what, I don't know, but it isn't going to help answer my questions.

I sighed, and started to walk away. But she pulled on my arm.

"Edward, no. Please don't go."

"Bella, I can't stay in here all day waiting for you to answer me. Now before I get anymore frustrated than what I already am, I'm going to go. I'll be back later and if you need me, call my phone."

When she let go, I kissed her forehead and left. Once I was outside, I decided to go to my house. I should talk to Carlisle about this. He'll know what to do.

When I got to the house, Alice was outside on the porch. I nodded my head once and was about to go in the house, but she blocked the door.

"Hi."

"Uh, hello Alice. Can you please move? I need to talk to Carlisle."

She shook her head no.

Great, just what I need. "What do you want?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Where were you just now?" she asked me.

"At Bella's house. Now move." But she ignored me and continued talking.

"Uh, um, why? What were you guys talking about? What was going on?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" was all I said.

"I just, wanna see how Bella's doing, that's all."

"She's fine. Now are we done, or are you going to keep playing detective?" I started to push her aside a bit but she stopped me, _again_. "Alice!!" I was infuriated now.

"Wait, Edward! How's Bella doing? You never answered my question."

"Yes, I did. I said she was fine."

"Are you _sure_?"

I sighed and gave up. "No, I'm not. Alice, Charlie's been hitting her."

Alice's mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide. I decided to invade her thoughts, just to see if she was thinking straight this time. _BELLA TOLD HI- grass, porch, hair, Edward, talk! _

What the hell? "Alice, what were you thinking?" I've never had to ask her this before, the only person I'd ever had to ask was Bella. But Alice cut off her own thoughts, which was strange. She was going to think something else. Has she been hiding something from me this whole time as well?

"What? That's a funny question Edward."

Does she think I'm some kind of idiot? "No, Alice. You know what I'm talking about. You cut off your own thoughts and started thinking some random non-sense because there's something you don't want me to know. But I've had enough. I'm in a lot of stress so just help me out. Please." I was begging her because I'm really having a hard time with all of this and it would be nice if she would help me out.

She sighed, and then started. "Okay, Edward. You know, so I might as well tell you." 

_Might as well tell me_? Wait, she knew about this too? I raised both eyebrows now, and continued listening.

"Wait.. did Bella tell you this?"

"Yes," I lied smoothly. Of course Bella didn't tell me, but right now, lying is the best thing for me to find out what I need to know.

"Well, I've been having these horrible visions of Charlie hitting Bella. The first vision I had, I couldn't believe it. I didn't. So later on, I called Bella to see how she was doing. Once I confronted her with the vision I had, she panicked. Then she tried to play it off, but ended up confessing since she knew it was no use."

I can't believe it. _Alice _knew this whole time?! Why didn't she tell me? Did she _enjoy _seeing Bella go through pain? I'm sure my eyes turned pitch black because Alice started looking nervous.

A growl formed in my throat, and when I found my voice again I couldn't help but yell. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ALICE?! YOU KNEW WHAT BELLA WAS GOING THROUGH YET YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO KEEP IT A SECRET!"

She still looked a little nervous, but not one ounce of her looked scared. "Edward, I couldn't! I was going to, but Bella begged me not to. She didn't _want_ you to know! How can you think this is what I wanted? OF COURSE I would've told you!! If she wouldn't have begged me, you would've known a long ass time ago!" now she was yelling back.

I didn't say anything though. I glared at her, but not another word was said. She left and I stayed here, still not being able to believe it.

Bella didn't want me to know. Why, though? Did she think I was going to kill him? Probably. Hell, if she asked me to kill him right now, I would.

But then it hit me. Charlie has off today. I didn't talk to Carlisle yet, nobody even came outside to see what was going on with me and Alice. But I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me right now except Bella. And knowing that she might be getting hit right this second is killing me inside. Why did I leave?

Wait, the most important question is, why am I still standing here?

As soon as the thought came to me, I started running to Bella's house. If she's hurt, I will never forgive myself.

**Author's note:**

**So, do you guys like it? **

**I hope so.**

**Don't forget to review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, thanks again for all the reviews. :]**

**I've been really busy studying for finals and stuff.**

**Sorry if it isn't so good, I really tried.**

**But i'm hoping you like it.**

**BPOV  
**

Great, Edward left. Now what am I gonna do? Charlie has off today… Remembering that, I quickly stood up from my bed and locked the door. I don't need Charlie hitting me again. I don't think I can even take much more of this.

I went back over to the edge of the bed and sat down. I sighed and lifted up my shirt to examine my side. Whoa, these marks definitely look worse than yesterday. No wonder Edward was freaking out. I shook my head and put my shirt back down.

All of a sudden I heard Charlie's footsteps trudging up the stairs. I froze, not wanting to move so he doesn't hear me. Maybe he still thinks im asleep. Then, I heard the doorknob trying to turn. I automatically felt relieved remembering that the door was locked.

There was dead silence and I was listening closely, wondering if he was still at the door. I gasped loudly and jumped, as the silence was broken unexpectedly by Charlie banging on the door so hard, I felt the floor shake underneath my feet. I instantly started crying, knowing what was coming next when he broke the door down. He would be angry. And I would get beat twice as bad than yesterday.

I hugged my knees to my chest and continued crying as the banging got louder and Charlie started yelling. "ISABELLA, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, _NOW_!" I wanted to yell back. I wanted, so bad, to tell him off, but I bit my tongue because that would only get him angrier.

I wish Edward were here. Why didn't I answer him? That's all I had to do, and then he would still be here with me. Then Charlie couldn't hit me.

All my thoughts stopped when it got quiet again. Now I was silently crying, but I was still breathing loud. Maybe Charlie gave up. Maybe he's leaving me alone for now.

My thoughts got cut off when I heard something playing with the doorknob. My eyes got wide, my heart skipped a beat, and my breathing stopped. I was looking around my room, thinking of what to do next.

What seemed like a perfect idea, came to me and I quickly stood up and stumbled my way to the window. I'm going to jump.

I opened the window and sat on the ledge. I looked down and realized, for the first time, how high it really is. I was hyperventilating now, and I started feeling a little light headed. I closed my eyes and put my hand over my forehead. I don't know how I'm going to do this without hurting myself. Then I heard Charlie start to bang on my door again.

I pushed all my thoughts aside and jumped, not caring at the moment if I was going to kill myself doing this. Once my feet hit the ground I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I couldn't hold myself up, so I dropped on the hard cement. I started crying uncontrollably. There's nothing I can do but lay here. Eventually, Charlie'll find me and then I'm _really _gonna get it.

Before I could think anymore, I felt a pair of strong, cold hands quickly picking me up. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I should've stayed with you. None of this would've ever happened."

All _his _fault? Typical Edward, always blaming himself. I was still crying though, but it had slowed down, and I felt a small smile start creeping on my face. I finally feel safe. My Edward is holding me, and now, everything is gonna be okay. He looked very confused, probably because I was smiling, and I don't think I should be smiling at a time like this.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he sounded way more worried than he looked. I didn't answer. I was still shocked that he was here, holding me. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, then he kissed the top of my head.

"Edward," I started, "You don't have to be sorry. And this is _so_ not your fault. Do you go and tell Charlie to hit me?" He winced when I said that. "No, I didn't think so. So how is this _your _fault, huh?"

"Bella, it is. If I would've never left-"

"NO. This isn't your fault, I don't wanna hear it. If I would've just told you what Charlie has been doing to me, then you wouldn't have had a reason to be frustrated and you would've stayed. But I _didn't_. So it's _my_ fault."

He sighed and looked at me. I looked back at him, and almost forgot about the pain in my ankle until I realized it was getting worse as the seconds went by. I breathed air in through my teeth and tightly shut my eyes.

"Love, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "My ankle," I whispered.

"What happened to your ankle?" he asked me quickly.

"I think… I sprained it."

All of a sudden, I felt a bunch of air hit my face and it took me a few seconds to realize he must be running. It was about 5 minutes until Edward stopped. I opened my eyes to the familiar house I use to visit. I remember coming all the time, but I haven't been able to now because of… well, Charlie. I shuddered at the thought of his name.

Once we got inside, Edward shouted, "Carlisle, I need your help!"

**Author's note:**

**Ugh. I know, I know, I stopped at a really bad spot.**

**Again, I'm sorry.  
**

**But I could only type this much because I couldn't post yesterday since I was studying all day.**

**Trust me, as soon as finals are done, I will have more than enough time to write longer, better chapters.**

**Thank youu :]  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Honestly, the most reviews I thought I would be getting was about 3 or 4. **

**But I got 10!! :D**

**Finals are finally over with.**

**Yay.**

**&+ Nowww, for the next chapter!!**

**Enjoy (:**

I was laying down with my eyes closed, taking deep breaths while Carlisle worked on my ankle. I was curious to what he was doing, but I didn't wanna open my eyes. The pain was _killing _me.

I was trying not to scream, so instead, I took a deep breath in and held it. About 15 seconds later, Edward leaned in and whispered, "Love, you need to breath." I instantly breathed out and opened my eyes to see his face inches away from mine.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. Then, I looked down at his hand and grabbed it. We entwined our fingers together and he gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Alright Bella, we're all done," Carlisle said. _Finally_. It felt like I've been sitting here for days. I looked down at my foot and sure enough, there was a cast. I grunted and closed my eyes. Out of all people, why did _I _have to be the one with an abusive father?

I sat up while Carlisle got the crutches. Once he gave them to me, Edward grabbed me by the waist and helped me up. "It's not looking too good, Bella," Carlisle started, "You didn't break it, but the amount of force you used was a little too much for your ankle. It might take quite a few weeks for it to heal completely."

I sighed and nodded my head. _Great_. I can barely walk on two feet, let alone one. I put the crutches under my arm and started walking. Man, is _this_ gonna be interesting.

When I got to the steps, I stopped, trying to figure out how to get down without falling.

"Hold your crutches, Bella," Edward said.

I have no idea what he means. Doesn't he see my holding on to them like my life depended on it? "What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I'm going to help you get down the stairs."

Aw, that's sweet of him. But I'm gonna show him I can do this by myself. I don't need him for _everything_.

"No, I got it. It's okay, I'm fine," I told him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes."Bella.. put your crutches down, please."

I was starting to get a little annoyed. Was he serious? I just told him I didn't need help. "Edward.. I said I got it."

He ignored what I said and kept staring at me, waiting for me to give in. I'll show him…

I put both crutches slowly on one of the steps and hopped down. Wow, it's a lot easier than it looks. I repeated what I did the first time again and again until I reached the last step. I hopped down for the last time and smiled proudly. I looked at Edward, who didn't leave my side the whole time while going down the steps, and said, "See? What did I tell you."

At first he looked irritated and I was hoping I didn't get him mad. But if I did, what a stupid thing to get mad about. I just wanted to show him I can do this by myself. I have to get used to it anyways. What if he's not around and I really need something?

I pouted, because I _really_ don't want him angry with me. Finally, he smirked. I instantly felt relieved and smiled back. Edward leaned down and kissed me. He tried to pull away but I didn't allow it.

I forgot all about my crutches and they fell over when my arms wrapped around his neck. He lifted me up a little and we shared a deep, passionate kiss. I moaned softly in his mouth and felt my cheeks start to heat up when he pulled back in surprise.

"Sorry…" I whispered. This was probably one of the things that crossed the line. I really didn't mean to. It was odd but for some reason, it just slipped. I looked down, and he chuckled.

I pouted again, and hid my face in his chest. "Don't laugh at me," I whined.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just.. you should've seen the look on your face," he started laughing louder.

"Ugh! Look Edward.. just give me my crutches," I said, frustrated. I hate it when people laugh at me.

He chuckled one last time and kissed my cheek. He was still holding me as he bent down to pick up the crutches. Once he had them, he put me down and gave them to me.

"Bella, I need to talk to you when we get outside, far from the house." I was slightly confused, but I nodded my head.

Once we were a good distance away from his house, he stopped, which made me stop as well. He sighed and started, "You never did answer my questions."

Oh man, he was talking about Charlie.

"Oh…" was all I said. What was I suppose to say? _"Oh yeah, about that. Charlie beats me everyday for no reason at all. I didn't tell you because you'd probably kill him, and then I'd feel horrible about the man who couldn't care less about me." _No.. of course I wouldn't say that. But what's the point of hiding this from him now? He already knows… and if I don't tell him, it would probably hurt his feelings. I don't need that.

"Well…?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well… okay. Charlie kind of… Um. Well, the bruises…" I took in a deep breath. I had no idea how to start telling him. He raised an eyebrow. My heart was racing and I felt a knot start forming in my stomach. The worst part about telling Edward is that I have no clue how he's going to react.

I decided to just come out and say it, "The bruises were from Charlie. He hit me because I fell asleep, and when he came home, I hadn't cooked him dinner." I felt my eyes start to tear up and Edward looked concerned. "I told him I would get right on it," I continued, "but he just yelled at me. Then he slapped me in the face. Hard. Which made me fall on the floor. That's when he started hitting me. He took off his belt… and-" I couldn't even finish. I started sobbing, and then I was on the ground, in Edward's arms.

"I can't believe this. I am so sorry this is happening to you, love," Edward whispered. I was still crying, and he kissed my forehead. "You don't _have_ to live with him, Bella. You should've told me this a long time ago. I would've been able to help you." My crying seemed to slowly calm down and I nodded my head.

I looked up at him, and his face was no longer filled with concern. Now, it was filled with anger. "Bella… what would you like me to do to him?" he asked through his teeth.

"Nothing, Edward! Look, I know he abuses me and everything, but he's my dad. You can't hurt him."

"But Bella, look what he's done to you!"

I cant take this. I _knew_ he was gonna react this way. "You see!! This is why I didn't wanna tell you! I knew you would want to hurt him! _Please_, Edward. Please don't."

He didn't say anything else. He just closed his eyes, and it stayed like that for about 5 minutes. I didn't bother talking either. I already said everything I needed to say.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Okay," he started, "I wont do anything to him. But your not still going to live in that house with him, are you?"

I thought about that for a minute. Should I stay living with Charlie? No. But wait… I _have _to. What am I gonna tell Renee? I sighed, "Yes, I am."

His expression changed, yet again, and now his face was filled with disbelief.

"Why would you do that? After everything he's done to you…"

If only he knew how much I _didn't _want to stay with Charlie. "Edward, you don't understand. How am I going to explain to Renee why I moved out?"

Edward shook his head and said, "You don't have to. I'll explain to her. I can make something up."

What? Was he thinking of lying to my mom? No, that is _not_ happening. "You can't lie to my mom!" I blurted out.

"Oh, and your telling me what your doing isn't lying to her? I'm sure she asks how you and _Charlie_ are doing, and what do you say?"

I suddenly felt guilty. Damn, he has a point. But, no. This is different. Renee can't know because I'm trying not to cause her more stress. "That's different! Renee doesn't need to know what's going on! If she'd find out, she would probably have a heart attack or something. I'm helping _her_." I felt less guilty after thinking that over, because it's true. I am helping her.

Edward shook his head, and I nodded mine. "So your just going to hide this from her?" he started, "She's going to find out sooner or later, Bella. I hope you know that. Something this big can't be hidden for long."

"Well then, she can find out on her own. But I'm not telling her. And neither are you." Hopefully he doesn't. "Im trusting you, Edward. That's the reason I told you."

"That's the reason you told me?" he asked in disbelief. "I don't think so, Bella. The reason you told me is because I already had it figured out. I knew Charlie was hitting you."

Wow, he's good. But of course I'm going to disagree with him. "That is so not true! I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the right time."

By the look on his face, I knew he didn't believe me. "Oh, really? So tell me, why did it take this long for you to finally say what's going on? Why do you think _now_ was a good time?"

"Because…" I trailed off trying to think of an excuse.

"Because?" he asked.

After a couple seconds, I sighed, "Because I figured this was a good time. That's it."

He still didn't look like he believed me. "No, Bella."

God, he frustrates me. Why can't he just let this go? "Yes, Edward! How are you going to tell me? Can you finally read my mind or something?!" I glared at him, also breathing heavily.

"I wish that was the case. But, I know, and you should know, you're a bad liar. I can tell almost all the time when your telling the truth, and when your not."

Haha, yeah. _Sure_. "Oh really?" I asked him, "Then why didn't you know when I was lying to you before? When I told you I was falling all those times but Charlie was actually hitting me?"

"I said _almost_," he said through his teeth.

I had a feeling this argument was never going to end. I tried to push him away from me but he didn't move. "_Move_, Edward," I said coldly. But he just shook his head. I tried to squirm out of his hold but it wasn't working. "I said move!"

He finally let go and I picked up the crutches and got up. I started walking and Edward was next to me, _of course_. I'm pretty annoyed with him at this point, so he can talk, but I'm not gonna answer him. I'll just act like he's not there.

I started walking past his car and he said, "Where are you going?"

I ignored him and kept going. I don't need a ride. I think I can make it. A couple miles isn't that much, right?

"Bella?"

Ugh, who am I kidding. I can't ignore Edward. "Yes?" I asked him.

"Where are you going?" he asked again.

I sighed, "Where do you think I'm going? To my house."

"Well then, I'll drive you. You cant walk, your on crutches. Besides, it's too far."

Yeah, obviously. "Fine," I said, then rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. I turned around and started walking to his car. I was actually a little scared of going back home. Hopefully Charlie isn't there.

Edward already had the door opened for me, and then he helped me in. When he got in, I couldn't help but stare at his perfect face. I wonder if he's mad at me. He caught me staring, and smirked. I quickly looked down at my lap.

It was quiet the whole way to my house. I opened the car door to get out, and Edward _finally _spoke up. "Bella, wait."

I turned my head to look at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Your not mad at me are you?" he asked.

Mad, no. Annoyed, yes. Well, not anymore actually. I shook my head and said, "No, are you mad at me?"

His eyes softened and he said, "No, love, not at all. I have no reason to be mad at you. Of course, you have all the reasons to be mad at _me_. I'm sorry I reacted that way. I just cant stand looking at what _he's_ doing to you and letting him get away with it. It bothers me. A lot. He should at least get some kind of punishment."

I smiled and shook my head.

He grimaced, and that's when I leaned in to kiss him. He leaned in also, and finally, our lips met.

"I love you," I mumbled against his cool lips.

He hesitantly broke the kiss and said, "And I love you, Bella. Now you better get going. Charlie doesn't seem to be home yet and I have to talk with Carlisle, but I'll be in your room as soon as I'm done."

"Okay. Promise?" I knew he was coming, but I just wanted to be 100% sure for some reason.

"I promise." We kissed once more, and then I got out.

Edward didn't leave until he saw I was safely inside. I closed the door and smiled to myself. How can I even be mad at him? Ugh, I'm so stupid sometimes. I heard movement in the kitchen and I froze, listening.

"It's about damn time you got here!" I gasped loudly and my eyes widened with fear.

**Author's note:**

**Uh-oh. **

**Another Cliff hanger. **

**Hmm, what's gonna happen next?**

**REVIEW**** to findd out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

**My computer wasn't working and it took my parents a while to get someone to fix it for some reason.**

**But I promise I didn't forget about you guys!**

**Hope you forgive mee. :[**

**Anyways, heres the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, sadly, I do not own any of these characters. Tears :( …All credits go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"_It's about damn time you got here!" I gasped loudly and my eyes widened with fear._

"Jake?!" I asked, half laughing. The other half of me wanted to cry. For a second I thought he was Charlie, which nearly scared me to death.

He was my best friend, but I haven't talked to him much after Edward and I got together. I definitely wasn't expecting his visit any time soon.

"Surprise, Bella," he said with a grin. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't. My heart was still thudding about 600 miles an hour.

"You know I don't like surprises, Jake," I mumbled, frowning. He _should_ know. Especially since I've always told him that when we used to hang out.

"Whoa, what up with your leg?" he asked, ignoring my last statement and looking down at my cast.

I sighed, "Actually, it's my ankle. And not much, I just sprained it." I laid my crutches against the wall, hopped over to the couch, and sat down.

"How'd it happen?" he asked, sitting next to me. His face was filled with confusion and he kept his eyes on my cast.

"I… fell down the stairs" I answered quickly. I turned my head and stared at the wall, just incase he's able to read my face, which most people can do quite easily.

He chuckled and said, "'Shoulda figured." I looked back over to him and smiled. I was able to do that now because my heart rate had finally slowed down.

Then, an important thought occurred to me. "Hey, Jake?" He looked at me and raised both eyebrows, telling me to go on. "Um, what made you finally come visit me after so long?" I was honestly curious. Why did he stop talking to me after Edward and I got together?

He shifted his weight uneasily, and then said, "Uh, well I was thinking. And I figured it was really rude of me to just pretend you didn't exist. To be honest, I can never stop thinking about you, Bells." He smiled a small smile.

I was about to smile back when I just realized what he said. "Wait…" I started, "Pretend I didn't exist?" I asked. Why would he do that? I suddenly felt hurt…

"Oh, no Bella. I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was…" but he didn't finish his sentence. He just sighed and put his head in his hands. I could _not _believe this. So I was right, he _was_ ignoring me.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Leave, Jake," was all I managed to get out. I was trying to hold in tears, but I knew it wasn't gonna work. My voice was shaky, and they were gonna come out any second.

Jacob had a sympathetic look on his face. I couldn't look at him anymore. I put my head down, and that's when my tears betrayed me. I started sobbing, and I was still shaking my head.

"Bells…" Jacob started, putting his hand on my own. I pulled my hand away and glared at him. I was breathing hard, and I tried to open my mouth to tell him to leave once more, but all that came out were more sobs.

How did I still think he was my best friend? I'm so stupid sometimes. And yet, he's still here, sitting next to me. I can't deal with this anymore. "Leave me alone, Jacob and just go! I don't wanna see your face ever again!!" Every word I said was just getting louder and louder.

I laid my head on the arm of the sofa, still not looking at Jake, and stared at the wall, waiting for him to leave. About 30 seconds later I heard the front door open, then close. I'm slightly confused though, because I didn't hear any movement from Jacob while he was leaving.

I stayed where I was because, well, it was pretty comfortable and I need to relax. I'm still sobbing, and this time, I'm not trying to hold it in. Jacob doesn't need to know how much this affects me anyway. To be honest, I don't even know why this is affecting me so much. Is it because I _thought _Jake was my best friend? Maybe.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. My head shot up and I gasped. I had to blink a couple times because… what the hell? Jacob is _still_ here? I slowly turned my head towards the front door and gasped again when I saw Charlie.

"What's going on in here?" Charlie asked. I held my breath. I don't exactly know why, but it usually always happens when Charlie's around. Right now I don't know _what _to think. Well, I'm obviously not thinking because all of a sudden I threw my arms around Jake. Aren't I still upset with him? But maybe he'll protect me. Without skipping a beat, Jake hugged me back tightly. More tears were streaming down my face and my heart starting beating rapidly.

I buried my face in his warm chest and once I did that, I felt safe. I know Charlie won't hurt me now. Surely he doesn't want anyone knowing about what goes on anyway.

Taking deep breaths while Jake rubbed my back, I started to calm down a bit. When Charlie walked over to us, I turned my face to look at him. Charlie was looking at Jake and he had a smile on his face. "Jacob! What on Earth are you doing here?" He then looked at my leg, and his eyes got wide. "Wow, Bella. What happened?"

Unbelievable. Who knew this man was such a good liar? I laughed one, short, fake laugh and glared at him. "You know damn well what happened," I said coldly. But after those words escaped, I knew I made a mistake.

Charlie raised both his eyebrows at me and bent over. He was only a couple inches away from my face and he was looking straight in my eyes. "Is that so?" he asked. I felt his hot breath on my face and scrunched up my nose.

"Very much so," I answered with confidence. I was still in Jake's arms so of course I wasn't scared at all. But God only knows what this man is going to do with me once Jacob leaves. Maybe I can convince him to stay a bit longer.

"Would you care to explain how?" he asked, his face still so close to mine. I gritted my teeth and glared at him again.

"Would you care to _back up_?" I spat back.

Charlie looked surprised. Huh, I guess it's been quite a while since I've talked to him like this. Usually, I don't talk to him at all.

To my surprise though, Charlie listened to me. While he was walking away, he muttered something under his breath. I didn't really try to understand. Right now I couldn't care less about what he has to say.

"What happened between you two?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

I gulped silently as different flashbacks ran through my mind. "A lot," I whispered back.

"Hm, sure seems like it. What happened?" he asked, no longer whispering. My eyes got wide as I looked up at him and put my finger to my lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Please?" I mouthed. He still looked a little confused, but nodded his head. "Um, I guess I'll explain to you later," I whispered again.

"Sure, okay," he said quietly.

After that, there wasn't much talking between Jake and I. We did nothing but sit and stare. Well, Jake and Charlie said a couple words to each other, but that's about it. It was silent for about 10 more minutes until Jacob finally got up and said, "Well, I better get going." Then he looked at me, "Bye, Bells. Call me later if you can."

I wanted to stop him. I wanted to just grab his arm and beg him to stay here with me for just a couple more minutes. But he's going to leave either way. I have to face Charlie sooner or later. So I sighed, and nodded my head.

Once the front door closed, Charlie got up. My breathing sped because I knew _exactly _what was gonna happen. _Edward, please. Please, please, please, please. _I was pleading in my head. Hoping Edward can get here before Charlie does any damage to me.

I tightly shut my eyes, waiting for Charlie to just hit me already. "You think your so smart, huh? Talking to me like that because Jacob was here. YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A DAMN FOOL!"

And with that, he kicked my cast. HARD. I screamed out in pain. "And who the hell said you can get a damn cast?! You told somebody, didn't you?" He waited for a second, expecting an answer from me. "DIDN'T YOU?!" he repeated, yelling.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me off the couch. I was crying, screaming, hoping that maybe if I screamed loud enough someone from outside can hear me. But it was useless. I've screamed plenty of times before and no one has heard anything.

He slammed me on the floor and kicked me repeatedly in the ribs. It sucks because I can't do anything. I feel so helpless. _Just kill me already!_ I screamed in my head. I wish I can say it out loud, but I can't. All I can do is scream and cry.

The crazy burning pain in my ankle made me wish that Charlie would shoot me. Just to get it over with so I don't have to go through this anymore. I mean, his gun is just hanging at the door a couple feet away. It's that easy.

Now I'm gasping for air. Wishing that Edward, or Jacob, or just _anyone_ would come knocking on the door right this minute.

All of a sudden my phone started ringing in my pocket. All movement stopped and it got silent. Except for my sobbing of course.

"Give me the phone," Charlie ordered. I didn't understand how he wanted me to do that when I couldn't even move. Charlie grunted and searched my pockets until he finally got a hold of it. He ran into the kitchen and answered the call. "Hello?" he asked. "Yes, Bella is fine. Why do you ask?" I'm assuming he's talking to Edward because every time him and Edward talk, Charlie has an annoyed tone in his voice. "Because she's using the bathroom… No, she left it on the table and I figured it would be nice of me to pick it up… Yes, I'm sure! Why the hell would I be lying?... Alright, I don't care… No you cannot because Bella and I are having a very serious conversation… Hello? Hello?" He closed my phone, threw it on the table and quickly walked over to me.

He grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me over to the stairs. "Go to your room. Now." I laid limp on the steps and continued crying. "Ugh!" Charlie said loudly. He grabbed my arm again and dragged me up to my room. Then, he threw me on my bed and slammed the door shut. I still couldn't move, I was in so much pain it was unbearable.

I was crying so much I hadn't even noticed Edward coming in through my window. "Bella?" he asked. "Oh my God. No, no. Bella, I'm so sorry!" In the next second, I was in his arms. "This is all my fault. Why did I leave? I'm so stupid!"

I wanted to tell him that none of this is his fault. But I can't even talk. I don't even know what to say. The only thing I wanna do is hold on to Edward tight and tell him to never, ever leave my side. But I can't even do that. All I can do is lay limp in Edward's arms and sob.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Author's Note:**

**Okay well there's chapter 6.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Oh and don't forget to Review :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone,**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**They make me smileee (:**

**Chapter 7!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The weeks went by and I had to stay over at Edward's house so my ankle can heal. Edward thought of the idea, and I told him the only way that was going to happen was if _he_ talked to Charlie about it. Well at first, Charlie disagreed. He said he wasn't going to allow me to stay at Edward's house for so long. But Edward pretty much had him convinced in a couple of minutes.

Today, is the day I go back home. I have to admit, I'm definitely gonna miss being with Edward and his family. Or as they like to call it, _my _family. I smiled to myself because I absolutely love them. They make me feel like I belong there. Like I should be living with them instead of Charlie.

I also have a knot in the pit of my stomach because I'm scared. I'm sure Charlie is going to be mad. I've never been away from him for this long since I've moved to Forks. There were probably a lot of times when he was angry, but didn't have me there to take it out on. I shuddered as the bad memories came flowing back.

Edward looked over to me from the drivers seat. "You alright, Love?" he asked.

I gave him a quick smile and said yes. He grimaced and turned his eyes back to the road. He probably knows how I feel. What doesn't he know?

Well, should I tell Edward how scared I am to go back? Should I beg to stay with him for a few more weeks… or maybe even forever?

No. As much as I want to I'm not going to let him know. I'm strong. Well, not physically, but I can do this. And maybe Charlie wont hit me anymore because he misses me. Maybe he really _does _love me and all of this was just a phase.

I sighed, because no matter how much I want to believe what I'm telling myself is true, I know it's not. Charlie is never going to stop until I'm dead. Until one day he goes too far and finally kills me. That will be the day I won't have to feel anymore pain.

If only I was strong enough to fight Charlie back. If only I was like Edward.

After that thought came to me, my mouth slightly fell open and a huge grin spread across my face. I _can_ be like Edward. All he has to do is change me!

"Edward!! You're the best!" I cheered. I cant believe it. Why didn't I think of this sooner? All of this pain I went through… All I had to do was ask Edward that simple question.

He chuckled and said, "Uh, thanks. Would you care to explain what I did?"

Oh, right. I didn't ask him yet. I loosened my seat belt and turned to face him. The smile never left my face. "Okay, Edward. The best idea I could ever think of just happened to pop in my head. It's wonderful, and now I'm wondering why I didn't think of it sooner. I feel so slow. Like, _hello_ Bella? It's only obvious, duh."

Edward was now laughing. "I see," he started. "And what is that?"

"Well," I said excitedly, "You can change me into a vampire! That way I can fight Charlie back. Actually, now that I think about it, I wont have to fight Charlie back because when he hits me it wont hurt." I was practically bouncing in my seat. "I'm a genius, huh?" I asked.

Edward's mood went from joking to serial killer in a matter of seconds. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he stopped the car. _Not _what I was expecting. "No, Bella," he said seriously.

My smile disappeared instantly. "_Yes_, Edward. It's Perfect." Right now, I don't know what to think. I thought he'd be happy to change me.

"No," he said through his teeth.

"Ugh! I don't understand you. Why wouldn't you want to change me? It'd be a lot better that way. I mean, I wont have to get abused. And you wont have to be so cautious all the time."

"I said no. I'm not changing you and that's it. End of discussion."

"Edward, that is so not fair! Come _on_, please!" I begged.

"I'm not changing my mind. I'm sorry, Bella."

"_Sorry_? NO. Your not sorry, because if you were you would change me! I don't get it. Do you _enjoy _knowing Charlie beats me everyday? OBVIOUSLY. I mean, you might as well join 'em. More joy for you, right? Ugh, this is all your fault. You probably knew the whole time I can become a vampire. But _no_. Your so damn selfish!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

Edward didn't answer me. He sighed and started driving again.

My words to Edward ran through my head and I suddenly felt guilty. How could I say that to him? This isn't his fault. God, I'm such an idiot. Great, Bella. Just great.

I peeked over at him to see his expression, but his face was blank. There was no emotion. I wonder what he's feeling right now.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I tilted my head back and took a deep breath to prevent them from coming out. But as soon as I blinked tears were running down my face. I figured it was no use trying to hide it anymore, so I just put my head in my hands and cried.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked. Wow, not one hint of anger was in his voice after what I said to him. Can he be anymore wonderful? But that just made me cry more. I feel like such a jerk.

The car stopped and Edward pulled me in his arms. "I'm.. so sorry.. Edward," I said in between sobs.

"It's okay, Love. I'm not mad at you. There's nothing to cry about." Edward's soothing voice somehow helped me calm down.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you," I whispered.

He held me tighter and whispered back, "As I love you."

When I looked out the window I realized we were already at my house. The lights were on, so that meant Charlie was there. Surprisingly, I didn't feel scared. My heart was beating normally, my breathing was calm and my stomach wasn't twisted into a thousand knots.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded my head and he opened the car door. I got out first, and waited for him. Then, we walked over to my doorstep and Edward knocked a couple times. When Charlie opened the door, he smiled and said, "Welcome home, Bella."

I forced a smile because I know this is all fake. He always does this when people are around, so it's nothing new. The worst is to be expected later.

"I'll meet you up in your room," Edward whispered in my ear, so low Charlie probably couldn't hear him.

I nodded my head and he kissed me on my cheek and left. I walked in all the way and closed the door. Charlie's sitting on the couch, watching TV. Maybe I can sneak up the stairs past him.

I quietly walked over and started running up the steps. When I was almost to the top, Charlie called my name. I cursed under my breath and slowly walked back down.

"Yeah, Charlie?" I asked.

He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "_Don't _call me Charlie, Bella! How many times do I have to tell you?" I stayed quiet and just looked at him, waiting to see what he wanted. "Anyway, the dishes are dirty and they need to be done. Get to it."

I raised both my eyebrows. Is he serious? Haha, funny. I rolled my eyes and started walking back up the stairs.

"Hey! Where do you think your going, Isabella? Get back down here and do the dishes, now!"

Edward is waiting for me in my room and he thinks I'm going to do the dishes? Those can wait. I heard him get up and head over to the stairs. That's when I started running the rest of the way up. I stumbled in my room, slammed the door shut and locked it. When I saw Edward waiting for me on the bed, I smiled and went over to him. I sat on his lap and was about to kiss him when I heard a loud bang at the door.

_Charlie._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note:**

**Wanna know what happens next?**

**It's easy. All you have to do is review! (:  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **

**Ahh! **

**I'm so sorry for taking this long to update guys. **

**My computer won't really let me do much of anything so I'm using a friend's. **

**Again, this chapter is going to be shorter then usual. Hopefully my computer will be fixed soon and I can make longer ones. **

**But anyway, here's chapter 8. :]**

* * *

"Edward, go," I whispered frantically. I got up and walked over to the door. I was about to unlock it until Edward pulled me by my arm.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked me.

I tried to think. What _am _I doing? "I-I don't know…" I answered pathetically.

Edward shook his head and sighed. I bit my lip and tried to come up with something that will make Charlie leave me alone. I scanned my mind for ideas, but couldn't find _one_. Then I saw the window.

"Yes!" I blurted out. Edward looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Okay look," I started, "All you have to do is knock on the front door. Charlie would go down and answer it. You just have to tell him you forgot to tell me something. Chances are, he'll call me down, and it's perfect 'cause he won't hit me if your standing _right_ there."

"Hmm," Edward thought out loud. "That might work." He smiled, which made me smile. God, that smile can make me do anything. Edward walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Then, he was out the window. I took in a deep breath, hoping my idea will work.

Charlie isn't banging at the door anymore, but I know he's still there. He's done this before.

All of a sudden, I heard Charlie walking down the steps. Edward must be knocking. About a minute later, I silently walked over and put my ear against the door. There was a lot of mumbling, so I couldn't really make out the words.

"Bella!" Once I heard my name, I jumped up and threw the door open. I stumbled down the steps with a huge smile on my face. It worked. I looked at the front door and sure enough, my perfect Edward was standing there waiting for me. He smiled his crooked smile and I, of course, smiled back.

I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. I couldn't believe that my plan _actually _worked. I kinda knew it was going to, but I wasn't completely sure. At least Edward doesn't have to hide that he's here. Charlie will leave me alone for sure.

"Alright, Bella. Did you forget about the dishes? I want them done." I looked over at Charlie, but his back was already turned to me. I sighed and looked back at Edward. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and put me down.

I slowly walked over to the kitchen and didn't even have to walk to the sink to know how many dishes I was going to do. There were piles of plates and cups. Spoons and forks and some knives were everywhere.

I groaned; it's obvious Charlie doesn't do the dishes much. All of a sudden I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around to see Edward looking at me. I smiled sweetly and turned to the sink again.

"Need help?" he whispered softly in my ear. I don't even know if he tried, but it definitely sounded seductive. A shiver ran down my spine. God, I wonder if he knows what he does to me.

I bit my lip and tried to push all the unnecessary thoughts aside. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and shook my head slowly. "I'm okay," I whispered back. After that, he didn't say much.

After about a gazillion dishes were done, I was on my last one. My feet are killing me from standing in the same spot for so long. I rinsed off the plate, gave it to Edward to dry, and we were finally done. I groaned and threw myself on the floor dramatically. Edward chuckled and bent over to pick me up.

"No, no. Just leave me here. I'm so tireddd!" I complained. I don't know if he thought I was joking, or what. But he pulled me up anyway. I pouted, "Ugh, fine. But your carrying me upstairs, got it?"

He smiled smugly, "No problem." The next thing I knew, my feet were off the floor and I was in his arms bridal style. I giggled and hid my face in his neck. Once he started walking I heard a loud cough.

Edward stopped and I looked over to see Charlie looking at us. He got up and walked over. "I kinda wanted to talk to my daughter. You know, since she hasn't been here a while," Charlie told Edward.

"That's fine. Talk," Edward answered. I know there's no way he's gonna leave me alone with Charlie, so I'm not worried at all.

"Actually, I wanted to have a moment alone."

"Anything you wanna say to me, you can say in front of Edward," I told Charlie. I already saw his face turning red, but it isn't scaring me anymore.

I smiled, knowing Charlie can't do anything to me. Well, not in front of Edward at least. He promised he was never gonna leave my side and I totally believe him, because I know it hurts Edward to see _me_ hurt. But what happens when he has to go hunting?

Suddenly my breath caught. I closed my eyes to think for a minute. Am I gonna have to stay here? Maybe Edward will let me stay at his place. Yeah, that would work. As soon as I started calming down I felt someone grab my arm tightly. I opened my eyes to see an upset Charlie. He yanked my arm hard and I gasped.

I did _not_ expect this.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, you probably hate me right now for leaving you with ANOTHER cliffy. **

**My apologies, it's pretty late and I have to go. **

**Next chapter there will be no cliff hanger. **

**GAURANTEED! **

**Revieww.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews, there awesome (:**

**Oh, and you guys were probably a little confused about why Edward didn't read Charlie's mind.**

**I forgot to mention in the beginning that Edward_ can't_. He's not able to. Just like he's not able to read Bella's.**

**Sorryy!**

**Anyway, this chapter starts with Bella's POV, then switches to Edward's, then back to Bella's.**

**Hope you like it.  
**

**x3  
**

* * *

"Whoa! Charlie, what the hell?!" Edward shouted.

"Put her down!" Charlie shouted back.

Still shocked, I really didn't know what to say. He still had a tight hold of my arm and now I'm starting to feel the pain. "Ow," I whispered. "Ouch, Charlie, that hurts," I said, louder this time. But he didn't let go. Instead, he tightened his grip and pulled me again. I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Let her go," Edward said through his teeth. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes had turned black. This isn't good.

"You want me to let her go? Well then, put her down!!"

"Edward.. please. Just listen to him for now. He's really hurting me," I whispered. Edward looked down at me, his face filled with anger and pain.

**EPOV:**

I can't believe this is happening. I never thought Charlie would have the nerve to touch Bella right in front of me. It's taking all the energy I have, not to kill this man _right_ now. The only way he'll let her go is if I put her down. As much as I don't want to, I don't exactly have a choice.

I sighed, and gently stood her back on her feet. "I believe it's time for you to take your hand off of her." Once he did, I saw the white hand mark that was left on her arm. "Bastard.." I mumbled under my breath. "DO YOU SEE WHAT THE_ HELL_ YOU DID?!" I roared.

"Edward, calm down," Bella pleaded.

I didn't listen. I cant. I feel like I'm going to explode with anger at any second. Dammit, why can't I just hit him? Charlie glared at me, and I glared right back. He turned his face and looked at Bella's arm, then started laughing.

"You think that's bad? Oh, please. That's nothing!" He continued to laugh, harder this time. "Hey," he chuckled. "Wanna see something funny?" He walked over to Bella and lifted his arm up.

Just as he was about to hit her, I ran at vampire speed, and pushed him. I don't exactly know how hard. He flew into the wall at the other end of the room. Bella gasped, which caused me to look at her. Her face was filled with horror. Perfect. She must think I'm a monster. Ah what the hell.. I am a monster. I looked down at the floor in shame. I did this.. to her father, who can die at any minute.. because of me. Of course she sees me as a monster. I can't blame her if she no longer wants anything to do with me. I'm such an idiot.

"I'm sorry. I'm _not_ sorry for what I did to him, though. I think he deserved it. But you didn't deserve to see what just happened." I lifted my head up and looked at her. She was still looking at him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked with a shaky voice.

I sighed, "I'm not sure. I should get Carlisle."

She slowly nodded her head and I walked outside to call him.

**BPOV:**

My head is spinning, my legs are shaking, and I feel sick to my stomach. _Way_ too much just happened. I can't take this. Why does everything always happen to me?

I dropped to my knees and sobbed, letting out all the tears I was holding in. I pushed my hair out of my wet face and continued to cry uncontrollably. I looked at my arm that still kinda hurt from what Charlie did. The hand mark had turned red, and by tomorrow, it'll be just another black and blue. Most of the bruises on my body healed almost completely though.

I really had a great time at Edward's house. I wish my family was that close to each other. Just thinking about it made me cry even more. And to top it all off, Charlie might be dead. What would I tell Renee? "Oh God," I said through tears.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call my name. I struggled to get to my feet, but I don't have enough energy. So I stayed on the floor. "Bella, are you alright?" Edward kneeled on the ground in front of me. His cool hands wiped the tears off my cheeks. Then he pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this," he whispered.

"Is he.. is Charlie.. dead?" I managed to get out between sobs.

"No, love. He's not dead, but I can't tell you he's okay either. Carlisle is going to be here in a few minutes, so don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

He stiffened for a second before whispering, "I love you, Bella."

* * *

**So, there you have it.**

**Review and tell me how I diddd :]  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Okay you guys, so I want to thank you for all the positive reviews ****throughout my story. **

**But there was one that.. wasn't so positive.**

**This story isn't meant to offend anyone, so if i did, I'm sorry.  
**

**But if you don't like it.. DONT READ IT.**

**Really, it's as easy as that.**

**Anyways, I'm sure everyone is wondering what's gonna happen next.**

**Lets find out (:**

**

* * *

**

While Carlisle and Edward were downstairs with Charlie, I was up in my room, staring at the patterns on my bed sheet, thinking of what I'm gonna say to Renee once I find out he's dead. I wonder how she's gonna take the news. Will she be happy? I mean, she _did _leave him. She never gave me an exact reason.. was it because he also beat her? No, that can't be it. If that was the case, I'm sure she wouldn't have let me stay with him in Forks. But will she be sad? Even though she's not with him anymore, they still talk.

A soft knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I said quietly. My door slowly opened and I looked, expecting to see Edward, but it was Carlisle. He smiled at me, and I managed to give a small smile back.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I answered.

"Do you mind if we can have a quick talk? It shouldn't take long."

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Alright," he started, "Well, is there anything you might want to let me know about?"

"What do you mean?" Of course I knew what he meant. I'm pretty sure the question is about Charlie.

He sighed, "Does Charlie... do anything he shouldn't be doing?" he asked the last part quieter, probably not wanting to make me more upset than what I already am.

I looked back down at my bed and bit my lip. He waited patiently while I thought about what to say. If I tell him yes, then Charlie might go to jail and then where would I go? What would I say? If he's not already dead of course. "Wait, is Charlie okay?" I asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine."

"Oh, good," I breathed. In a way, I didn't want Charlie to live. I don't want to be abused anymore. Maybe when he wakes up, he'll change his ways. Hopefully, but I'm not even getting my hopes up.

It was quiet for a minute and I looked back up to where Carlisle was still standing. He raised an eyebrow.

"Right," I started, "Um, well I really don't know how to answer that."

"Just answer it truthfully, Bella. Does Charlie do anything to you that you don't feel comfortable with?"

"Sorta..." I admitted.

"Like what?"

"Carlisle," I whined, "You already know. Why are you making me say it?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to hear it from _you_."

"Fine," I mumbled. Thinking about a nice way to put it is gonna be pretty difficult, so I just came right out and said it. "Charlie abuses me." After finally coming out with it I felt better. Safer, in a way. Like a weight was just lifted off my shoulders. I smiled to myself.

"Hmm, well its a good thing you told me. After Charlie gets better, he's not going to be able to see you for a _while_."

"So he's going to jail?" I asked.

"Fortunately, yes. Abuse is a very serious problem that is not tolerated. There's no way he'll be able to hit you anymore," Carlisle smiled warmly.

I smiled back at him. Wow, I haven't felt this happy in a long time. All of a sudden, a certain thought occured to me and my heart dropped.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I know, I know.**

**Too short :/**

**My computer's getting fixed in a week or two so there WILL be longer chapters.. soon.  
**

**Well, you should already know what to do...**

**Revieww!! :]]  
**


End file.
